


Danny Phantom: Bootylicious Genie

by a54321



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Djinni & Genies, F/M, Lapdance, Orgasm, Panties, Twerking, spank, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary: The title should give you a pretty good idea of what this on is about, Desiree being sexy for Danny’s enjoyment. And on the off chance that anyone actually reads these summaries, this story was actually written early this year and then I just never got around posting it. So, uh... Whoops XD
Relationships: Desiree/Danny Fenton
Kudos: 3
Collections: Nick Shows





	Danny Phantom: Bootylicious Genie

"Uuugghh.... Masssteerrrr..." Desiree, her ghostly tail currently in the form of long and thicc, sexy green legs and her large, round buttocks current only garbed in a pair of baby blue cheekies panties, groaned out with great discomfort, "Mu-muSSSSSt I really-EEK, kee-EEP doing thi-ISSS?!" The reason for all of this pain-filled grunting and hissing was most likely the fact that she was currently using her right hand to tug her panties up in wedgie against her will.

For anyone wondering WHY she would do this to herself, you need only look to her 'master.'

Seated on his bed and watching Desiree repeatedly tugged on her own panties for his enjoyment, one very aroused Danny Fenton sat watching her with a light blush on his face as he enjoyed the view he was getting. "Hey, I wished it, and so it shall be." he reminded her with a grin, having fun mocking her phrase. "So keep pulling!"

"Ye-AGHsss, ma-master!" the ghostly genie managed to get out as she tugged her panties a couple more times, silently thankful that Danny's wish hadn't specified for her to use her powers to wedgie herself, which allowed her to limit her panty pulling and chafing to as much as her hands could cause. Hands that were switching from reaching directly behind herself to reaching over her shoulders now that her panties had been hiked high enough up her back to let herself reach like this. Her round, curvy buttocks, already having started clenching together a little during her previous pulls, began squeezing the soft fabric between them tighter now. _Oh no!_ Both hands reaching back over her shoulders and gripping the blue fabric, Desiree found herself mercilessly giving her panties a much harder pull now. "AAAGGHHHOOOWWW!" Eyes widening on the first pull, Desiree's knees wobbled and her butt began clenching even tighter.

And then she pulled on her panties again, just as hard and adding a few more inches to the increasingly thin fabric.

"Guuurrrgghhh!" She was doubled over now and sticking her green booty out towards her 'master.' In spite of the pain afflicting her bottom though, the rules of her powers and Danny's wish compelled her give her panties another good YANK. "AAAGGHH, oooowwww, nygh, oh pleaheeease let me stop, master!" Desiree begged, hips squirming from the burning sensation in her crack and even starting in between her legs as the front of her panties naturally rose up above her bellybutton as the back reached just above her shoulders.

Danny, meanwhile, let out a quiet moan as he observed Desiree's buttocks wiggling in front of him and his hands began adjusting his pants to make the stiff pole between his legs more bearable. Practically drooling as he ogled her, he couldn't resist getting a feel of those thicc buns. "I wish you'd hold that wedgie in place and back up towards me." The whimper she let out when he made that wish caused him to shudder in enjoyment.

"Y-yesss, masterrr!" As she took her first step backwards with hr panties still pulled up above her shoulders and held taut in her grip, Desiree felt the chafing between her cheeks increase and her crack burn hotter. "Nyyeeeeee, oowwwww!" Whining with every slow, painful step, she kept going until her butt was within the ghost boy's reach.

And of course, he eagerly reached out and grabbed those ample cheeks.

Desiree shuddered in response even as she continued holding her wedgie in place with a grimace on her face. _Ugh, I hate it when he decides to get grabby with me._

_Man, I love getting grabby with these things!_ Danny thought as he rubbed and squeezed Desiree's butt cheeks, enjoying how his hands sunk into the soft yet still just firm enough buttocks. "I swear, you are the BEST genie..." he uttered dazedly, mesmerized by the ghostly genie's wedgied bottom.

At his comment, Desiree's grimace shifted into more of a scowl. Of course he'd say that, after all, she'd keep granting his (and anyone else's) wishes whenever she heard them no matter what. It was a cursed power that she'd been growing increasingly annoyed by since the first time he defeated her. Unable to help herself, she found herself retorting with, "And you, oww-AHK, are the WORST master!" ***SMACK*** "YEEOWWW!" Of course, that comment earned her butt a swift and painful spank, making the right cheek wobble from the stinging strike.

"Desiree, with the time I give you to lounge around and relax, I am so NOT-" ***SMACK***

"Nyee-AH!" Desiree squeaked and flinched as her left buttock was given a spank.

"-the worst." Danny finished saying.

Reluctantly (and never out loud), she could agree with him on that. The teen only spent so much time perving on her, not even doing it every day. He had other distractions and, thanks to more of his wishes, he was able to leave her alone to enjoy herself (something much easier to do here than in the Ghost Zone) for any given amount of time without any worries of her hurting anyone.

**SMACK!**

AIYEE!" That didn't make these experiences any less humiliating or more comfortable though, not the wedgies, nor him spanking her butt, this time using both hands to clap her cheeks. "I apologize, master!" And oh how she hated it when he'd decided to have her call him that.

"That's better." he said, affectionately petting her buttocks before gettign an idea. "Now, I wish you'd give yourself a shoulder wedgie." He enjoyed the way her buttocks managed an even tighter clench at that wish.

"A-as you wish, master." Still using one hand to keep the back of her panties lifted up to the back of her neck, Desiree used her trembling right hand to grab the side of her underwear in an underhand grip and gave that side a good PULL. "HYYRGGHH, oowwww..." Bracing herself and feeling a cold sweat starting to form on her skin, she started giving the stretched side of her panties a few more tugs. "OW, owowow, oowwwwiiieee!" Her underwear finally high enough on the right, she slid her arm through the leg hole and whined with discomfort as she worked it up and onto her shoulder.

Thankfully, her panties were now stretched enough that getting her other arm through the left leg hole and sliding the elastic up to her shoulder was faster, though she still bit her bottom lip and squeaked all throughout the task. As her right eye started twitching on her face, Desiree's butt twitched in Danny's hands as she tried to cope with the shoulder wedgie. This caused him to squeeze her butt harder in satisfaction, his fingers sinking and digging nicely into the soft, ectoplasmically formed booty. "Heheh, I love this butt." Reluctantly pulling his hands off of her rear end, he gave her butt another quick **SMACK** , making Desiree yelp as he said, "Now let's see you shake it. I wish you would twerk for me."

The ghostly genie let out a groan and her face heated up with indignation at that wish. And yet, already she could feel her body complying as she took a couple steps forward, spread her legs a bit, and bent her knees. "Anything for you, master." she said with disdain in her voice as she arced her back a little, placed her hands on her thighs and began to pop her booty back and forth, going up and down in her squatted position as she did so, hands sliding up and down her as she did so.

Of course, with her shoulder still wedgie in place, these hip movements alone were causing her panties to floss her butt even further and she let out an adorable "Myyyrrgghhmm" while gritting her teeth.

Still, she kept up this pace for a good half a minute before getting a good **SLAP** right in the middle of her butt, sending ripples through the bouncing cheeks as she stumbled for a moment. "Put your butt into it more." Danny ordered, his blue eyes following ever move her butt made.

Complying before he could make it a wish, Desiree, slid her hands up to her hips, spread her legs further, and started using her back muscles more to really twirl and shake her rump, hands sliding back down to her thighs as she stuck her butt out more and started bouncing and shaking it faster. Her long black hair was whipped about as she shook her head to get more into the motions, also causing her sizeable breasts (wrapped in only a small, thin blue strapless crop top) to bounce.

For a while, Danny just watched this with a goofy and perverse grin on his face, his body feeling warmer and his pants feeling uncomfortably tight around his groin. His erection starting to get painful, he finally just blurted out, "Now I wish for you to give me a lap dance! A GOOD one with a happy ending!"

As her bottom slowly stopped gyrating in preparation for granting this wish, Desiree felt relieved, surprisingly. _Finally, we can get this session over with._ she thought as she turned towards him. "Anything for you, master." Had the ghost boy been less horny, he probably would have chastised her for the sarcasm dripping from her words. Instead, he just let out a pleased grown as she proceeded to straddle him, her hips pressing against his and her boobs pressing against his face.

In response, he let out a muffled moan into her bosom.

Desiree smirked at that as she started grinding her hips against his, making Danny moan and grunt some more as he reached around and gripped her butt to pull her closer. This was always the EASIEST of the things he would wish for her to do. As a former harem girl and now a ghost bound to obey everyone's wishes when she hears them, she had many MANY years of experience in doing MUCH more than this and with how horny and eager Danny was, it only took her a couple of minutes until... "Oooohhhmmmpphh!" Sweaty now with his face still face pushing more strongly against her breasts, Danny felt shudders running through his body and his hip bucking up while he clutched Desiree's buttocks even harder as he had his orgasm... and also the sensation of his boxers and pants getting damp and sticky.

Satisfied, he soon let himself fall backwards on the bed with a happy grin on his face. Looking down at him, Desiree asked, "So, will the all until later tonight, master?"

"Uhuh..." Danny uttered tiredly.

"Great, now if you need me, I'll be getting lunch." Desiree said before turning intangible and heading out of the teen's bedroom to get herself some food.


End file.
